De ja vu
by TheFishFlyAtNight
Summary: Its Rory's daughter's graduation, who knows what memories will resurface and change the course of their lives forever?
1. Karaoke Night

**Hey guys just a short story I have had going for a while. hope you enjoy please read and review.  
**

* * *

"Come on Mom, please" she begged her mother,

"Yes, come on I did it for you" Lorelai chipped in,

"That was college graduation not high school" Rory wined "and I had, had a bad week."

"Please" her daughter gave her puppy dog eyes.

"Fine but I need more alcohol and I'm pinching your song," she told her mother.

"That can be provided" was the quick remark Lorelai gave.

It was karaoke night at Casey's and Rory's daughter was going to graduate in a week. All three Gilmore girls were out celebrating.

"You're up next" Lorelai grinned. As she came back with shots of tequila.

Rory got up on stage,

"Happy Graduation Babe!" Before glaring at her mother and beginning, she got through so far before Deja vu happened.

Through the door walked Luke and a certain best-selling author, and suddenly the song, was not just a funny song to entertain her daughter, but it meant something, but it was all for him. There were hushed whispers as she pushed on, oblivious she saw her daughter get up and hug her grandfather and uncle.

Her and Jess were friends these days, but her daughter had no idea about the past, as concerned eyes looked on her and Jess' eyes locked and she sang on, tears streaming down her cheeks.

She knew why he was here, it was for her daughter's graduation, he had promised he would be, even before their fight, she should have known he wouldn't break that. Her mind was a mess as she stepped off the stage, she had turned out a lot like her mother but was she going to make the same mistakes? That was the real question. For once in her life, she decided against the logical, against the questioning, against her head, she decided to follow her heart. Everyone seemed to be holding a collective breath her daughter confused, realising that something was off. She took a deep breath as she got closer, she was nervous but she could tell he was too, she could tell he wanted this. She always could read him. He turned to greet her.

"Hi" he breathed

"Hi" she replied

And then closed the gap between them kissing him, he responded, her fingers tangled in his hair as he pulled her waist toward him.

She faintly heard gasps and chatter but was transported to the world with only him, like she always was, this intense, crazy, bubble of emotions.

Finally they drew apart; both had enormous, goofy smiles on their faces.

She could see her daughter spluttering beside Lorelai. Lorelai trying not to laugh as Luke shook his head.

She broke into a giggle watching them. Jess let go of her waist knowing they would talk later, as Rory sat next to her daughter.

"Are you okay?" Rory ask apprehensive and giddy trying not to giggle at Lei's reaction.

"What?" Lei asked completely confused still utterly shocked.

Lorelai piped up "Why don't we go home?"

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea" Luke finally spoke Lei got up in silence, zombie like. Rory and Jess shared a smile.


	2. Explanations

Back at Rory's house Lei finally spluttered out "What the Hell?" and Jess chucked Rory slapping him lightly to shut up, as Luke looked shocked at her language.

"What?" he asked her a gigantic smile on his face, "oh come on it's a little funny",

"He has a point." Lorelai agreed as Rory smiled too.

They then remembered the kid on the couch who was pale and confused.

"Okay" Rory said going for it, brutal honesty and a teach and learn approach perhaps.

"Lei, that is what happens when you mix tequila, love songs, memories of your parents mistakes and 20 years of pent up sexual tension with a guy you have been in love with since seventeen"

"What!"

She shouted completely flabergasted.

"That makes no sense, you and uncle Jess, your family, cousins for god's sakes I mean not by blood, but… still that's gross!" She said rambling and pacing all at once, like a true Gilmore.

"Yeah well that's their fault we were together first" Jess shrugged itching to touch Rory again.

"What!" she practically screamed for the second time.

"We went out when we were seventeen." Rory sighed as realisation crossed Lei's face as she sat back on the couch

"Oh. My. Gosh. How had I never pieced this together. He's the one who you left Dean for, the one you cheated on my father with, the one who left you heart broken, the reason you didn't date your first year of Yale. The one who's name you never mention because it supposedly hurt too much, but really it was so that I didn't know and freak out" she said softly

Rory nodded.

"Can I stay with you tonight?" she glanced at Lorelai "I need to process."

"Sure sweetie, always" Lorelai replied to her namesake, giving her daughter an apologetic glance.

She came back down with a bag and went to kiss her mother's cheek

"Don't let him get away this time, use the empty house." She whispered in her mom's ear.

At that she knew her daughter wasn't mad, just the best.

"I Love you" Rory replied.

* * *

After they had left she turned to Jess stepping closer to him as he encircled her waist with his arms and she mirrored his motions.

That night they made everything right. They knew mistakes were mended and this time it was forever.


	3. Bombs at your birthday party?

As Lei stepped through the door her uncle and mother were sat nervously on the couch, Lorelai must have rung as beside their happiness were nervous expressions.

"Okay you two what's going on why do you both look like someone is going to drop a bomb in the middle of your birthday party?"

They glanced at each other before her mother said "sit down"

"Okay… so this is a serious talk" She muttered

"Now, Jess and I are going to date." Her mother said slowly, like she was four "How do you feel?" still worried even after what her daughter had said last night.

"Is that all you want to say. That much was clear last night, I mean I'm just glad you're happy, for all I care he could move in you guys get married and live happily ever after." She replied exasperated. "I like Jess; he's more of a dad to me than Logan ever was." She finished quietly.

"So, you're okay with this?" her mother asked looking like a kid on Christmas morning,

"Yes just nothing hinky in front of me please"

With that her mother grinned turning to Jess,

"Jess will you move in with us please, she doesn't care which means we don't have to wait." She asked giddy with excitement.


	4. Happily Ever After

Later that week Jess was moved in and it was Lei's graduation, like her mother before her she had attended Chilton and graduated as valedictorian.

Headmaster DuGrey, faculty members, fellow students, family and friends, welcome. We never believed this day would arrive. We all wanted to leave and be out of here, we were counting down the days and hours but now this time has come, I'm sorry it has because it means leaving friends who encourage me and teachers who have guided me – so many people who have shaped my life and my peer's lives infinitely and forever. I have a love for fictional worlds of books and movies, as I have lived through adventures in this rewarding world I must say that my second world is by far superior.

It is populated with people who are less eccentric but far more real, full of care and love they are my ultimate inspiration for everything. Luke and Lorelai Danes are fun, caring and loyal to a fault, I couldn't have made it this far without them I am proud to call them my grandparents. Jess Mariano is the father figure in my life; he always told me to push the boundaries and inspired me to be who I want to rather than what everyone expects, and let me experience Hemmingway unlike my mother. However my ultimate inspiration comes from my best friend, the incredible women from whom I received my name and the better half of my genes, Lorelai (Rory) Gilmore.

My mother always told me I could do whatever I wanted and be whoever I want to be. She filled our house with love, fun, movies, music and books giving me role models from Ayn Rand, to Olive Pendergast. As she lead me through these phenomenal eighteen years, I don't know if she realized that the person I most wanted to be like was her.

Thank you, Mom. You are my guidepost for everything. I don't know where I would be without you.

As we prepare ourselves to leave today. . .

With that Rory spotted a familiar face in the crowd, "he's here she whispered to Jess." She would worry about this later.

As Lei's name was called Rory along with Lorelai stuck their tongues out at her and she pulled a face back, as they clapped louder than anyone else had for their kid. They really were so proud.

As they met later, she smiled at her daughter pulling her into a hug. "Your speech was wonderful you even had Jess crying," with this Lei grinned.

"I told you he was a softy."

"Really, thank you, it meant a lot." Jess said sincerely,

"I meant every word" she replied just as sincere.

At this point the man with blonde hair that Rory had spotted earlier appeared,

"Rory, Lei" he said a stoic expression on his face, he had heard the speech, of course he had and well there was going to be backlash.

"Father." Lei responded politely, Jess watched the pain flick behind her eyes at still having to endure the man who stood in front of her.

"Happy Graduation, and Valedictorian, you clearly follow in your mother's footsteps" the tension was parable "Look, your eighteen, and I know I haven't been a very good father, but I wanted to, I really did, good luck, with your life I won't bother you unless you want me to. Goodbye Lorelai Gilmore"

As both his girls watched him go they knew Logan was gone forever. Lei turned to Jess "Can we go home Dad?" With that he pulled her in for a hug and replied as he always had done, "Sure Baby Girl".

The Gilmore girls would never see Logan Huntzberger again, however that was okay, they had Jess now. He had moved in and within the year proposed.

Lei was finishing up her second year of college and her parents were getting married they had found their way back to each other and she was pleased, even Lorelai had warmed to Jess.

It may have taken them some time to get there, but they finally had their happy ever after.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading guys, hope you enjoyed this. Please read and review. x**


End file.
